Helpless
by butterflysandhurricanes
Summary: Oneshot--LinkXDark Link--Dark Link has his way with Link-contains rape


No I don't own Link or Dark,they belong to the wonderful people at Ninendo

**If you don't like yaoi don't read this.**

**You won't like it,believe me.**

Please enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle was over. Link fell to his knees at his shadow's feet. The sword in his left hand suddenly felt like it weighed the world. He let it slip from his fingers.

He had failed.

His sapphire eyes gazed up, helplessly, at his dark counterpart-he had a pretty good idea to what would come next.

Dark returned his stare. Suddenly filled with a sense of power, of superiority over his other half, he felt a smug grin spread over his pale face. The darkness had overcome the light; the sun had been shadowed by the starless night. Crouching down, Dark grabbed a handful of Link's dirty blonde hair.

'Well well, what am I going to do with you?'

Seizing the front of Link's tunic, he pulled up him and slammed the tired body against the wall. Link groaned softly. Dark brought his face up to Link's.

'I like that noise... I wonder what else I could do to you to hear it again...?'

Links bleary eyes suddenly came into sharp focus.

'You're going to torture me aren't you?'

Bringing his glowing vermillion eyes right up to Link's, a sadistic smile twisted over Dark's face.

'Well it depends on what you mean by 'torture'. This is torture you could enjoy.'

He ran his tongue over Link's ear. A look of confusion spread over Link's features. Then, as Dark's meaning slowly crept into his innocent mind that look turned to horror.

'It is forbidden by the very gods themselves!'

Dark drew a silver dagger and began to bring it down the front of Link's tunic and undershirt revealing more and more of his toned torso. He chuckled.

'You naive boy. I take pleasure from men and women alike. Tell me Link, have you ever tasted another's skin? Have you ever had an orgasm tear through your body? You're so...beautiful but so virginal... Let me give you a crash course in the matters of lust.'

'No, keep away from me. I will not be claimed by a psychopath!'

Link's voice was angry and defiant but Dark could feel him shiver. His vulnerability was so arousing. This indestructible hero was helpless and almost begging for mercy. Dark pulled off what was left of Link's tattered tunic and undershirt. He ran his eyes over his marble like chest, stained with bruises, blood and scars both old and new.

'And how could I resist such tainted perfection laid out in front of me?'

Link tried weakly to push Dark away, but his strength failed him. Link didn't have the energy to even resist and they both knew this. Dark held Link's tired arms above his head. He had held back long enough.

Dark roughly kissed Link. Ignoring the little resistance the golden hero was giving his, he pushed his tongue into Link's mouth. He explored the hero's mouth tasting metallic blood, hot and wet. Dark pulled away and moved down, biting and nipping the curve between Link's neck and shoulder. Link was gasping, muttering 'No...S-s-stop.' Dark's free hand began to trace a meandering trail down the taut skin of Link's torso. His fingers met with a soft trail of hair that began at the bellybutton. He followed it down and his fingers felt the rough hem of Link's trousers. Link's entire body suddenly tensed.

'You wouldn't, you can't...'

Dark bruised Link with another kiss.

'I can do whatever I desire. And right now that's you.'

Link's face firmed. His azure eyes were suddenly filled with that courage, that purpose that made him a hero.

'No, I will not be your play thing!'

Dark's laugh echoed around the empty room. He cocked one eyebrow and let go of Link's arms. The Hero of Time felt his legs give out from under him and he crumpled to the ground. Stars danced on front of him as he felt Dark stretch him out.

'Believe me, boy, I'm going to take all the enjoyment I want from you.'

Dark straddled Link's thighs. He slowly untied the chord of Link's trousers and disposed of them. Dark smirked as the trail widened into a triangle of wiry blonde hair finished by the Hero's manhood.

'Just...just stop it... now stop stop....p-p-p-please stop it's a sin.....'

Link's pleads got faster and more desperate. He could feel Dark's hardness on his leg. He shut his eyes tightly as Dark took hold of his member. He brought his lips to Link's ear.

'Let's get you loosened up.'

Dark stroked it gently, feeling it get harder. He started to rub harder and faster. A hot sensation began to grow in the pit of Link's stomach. It started to spread and consume him. He couldn't control himself. Dark watched Link's trembling body beneath him. He was fully aroused.

'That's an erection to be proud of, Hero. Looks good enough to eat.'

He ran his tongue around the head of Link's member. Link's pants and gasps deepened into soft groans. Dark took him all in, running his tongue up at full length of Link's solid manhood. Link moaned.

'Please just stop. I'll do any...any..anything.'

His voice was thick and pleading. His mind was screaming but his body disconnected from his head as his hips began to thrust at Dark, finding energy from unknown places. He felt dirty, filthy, like a common whore. These new sensations were too much to bear. He moaned again, louder then before. Dark went faster. Link felt a climax take hold. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. A desensitising explosion spreading from his genitals outwards. He screamed as he let his seed spilled into Dark's hot mouth.

A ringing filled Link ears as the climax ebbed away. He was suddenly so tired again. Drained. He felt like he had gone through another fight with Dark. He just wanted to sleep, to recover. He looked at Dark. He was licking his lips.

'Please...tell me you're finished.'

'I would but that'd be lies.'

'But what else is there left to do?'

'You're so bruised and hurt. But I'm going to break you, Hero.'

Link stared.

'...what? What do you mean?'

Link tried to push Dark off him. Dark rolled his eyes and pinned his hands down with ease.

'Let's see what you feel like on the inside.'

Dark pulled off his own trousers. He grabbed Link's calves and put them on his shoulders.

'Dark..Dark what....are you doing?'

Dark placed his aroused manhood at Link's opening. Link began thrashing around. Finding one of Link's open wounds on his stomach, Dark dug his fingers into it. Pain seized Link and he shouted.

'Be a good boy Hero or this won't be a pleasurable experience.'

'Dark you..you bastard, y-y-y-you are..... going to BURN in h-h-h-hell.'

Dark suddenly buried himself in Link, stretching him beyond what he thought possible. It burned, it burned so much. Dark paused, enjoying the warmth and the tightness. He massaged Link's hips and began to thrust in and out of the Chosen Hero. The friction was wonderful. Link was too overcome to protest. He couldn't comprehend what was happening to him. Dark panted in ecstasy, sweat running down his back and pushed in further. Link groaned and arched his back so far that his spine threatened to break in two. Dark went faster. He pounded into the Hero as hard as he could go. Link had gone quiet, only heavy breathing. Dark released his seamen into Link and groaned pleasurably.

He pulled his dripping member out of Link and let his legs drop from his shoulders. Link made no attempt to move. He lay on the floor, only his rising and falling chest proved him to be still alive. Dark crawled up to Link and pushed a sweat soaked strand of golden hair out of his eyes.

'Recover Hero, today was only your first taste. Tomorrow will be more intense.'


End file.
